Islamisierung Deutschlands
---- Der Begriff Islamisierung Deutschlands postuliert eine zunehmende Islamisierung in Form von wachsendem Einfluss des Islam etwa auf Kultur, Sprache, Bildung und Justiz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Als politisches Schlagwort wird der Begriff vor allem im Zusammenhang mit der Flüchtlingskrise in Deutschland ab 2015 gebraucht und von den Medien aufgegriffen. Begriffsgeschichte Der Terminus „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ wird seit Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts verwendet. So warnte Edmund Stoiber 2006 vor einer schleichenden Islamisierung Deutschlands. . Financial Times Deutschland, 14. Oktober 2006. Vor allem im Zuge der Flüchtlingskrise in Deutschland ab 2015 wird dieses Schlagwort unter anderem von rechtspopulistischen Bewegungen wie zum Beispiel der PegidaNikolas Busse: Droht eine Islamisierung Deutschlands? Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 2. Februar 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 14:44 Uhr. oder der Alternative für DeutschlandJosef Kelnberger: Blick nach rechts. Süddeutsche Zeitung, 19. September 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 14:39 Uhr. zunehmend verwendet und in den Medien verbreitet. Verwendung des Begriffs In der Auseinandersetzung im Umgang mit Muslimen in Deutschland und der Zuwanderung muslimischer Migranten nach Deutschland taucht öfters die Befürchtung auf, die islamische Kultur und Religion würden die deutsche Gesellschaft unterwandern und Deutschland dadurch (in einer unerwünschten Weise) verändern. Befürchtet wird mit der Zuwanderung muslimischer Menschen beispielsweise auch ein Zuwachs islamistischen Terrors in Deutschland. Muslime haben dabei auch und möglicherweise sogar mehr Angst vor dem Islamismus als die Menschen im WestenTobias Lill: „Ich will keine Islamisierung Deutschlands" - Experten zufolge könnten viele Migranten diesmal AfD wählen. The Huffington Post, 27. Februar 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:44 Uhr.Martina Meister: „Der Islam wird unsere Gesellschaft aufsprengen“. Interview mit Boualem Sansal in der Welt, 30. Mai 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:47.. Eine weitere Befürchtung in diesem Zusammenhang ist demographischer Natur: Die Geburtenraten muslimischer Familien lägen deutlich höher als der deutsche Durchschnitt, auch dadurch werde der Anteil der Muslime an der deutschen Bevölkerung überproportional steigenDietmar Neuerer: Jüdischer Verband AJC greift Merkel an. Handelsblatt, 14. Januar 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:57 Uhr.. Zudem werde für eine „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ die seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg vorherrschende Toleranz Deutschlands ausgenutzt. So hätten algerische Islamisten zur Zeit des algerischen Bürgerkriegs in Deutschland als politische Flüchtlinge Unterschlupf gefunden. Als Indikatoren einer bereits angelaufenen „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ werden zum Beispiel öffentliche Koranverteilungen, die Bürger „merkwürdig“ findenMuslime verteilen kostenlos Koran in Osnabrücker Innenstadt. Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung, 21. April 2012. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 20:05 Uhr. , der Anstieg antisemitischer Straftaten durch MuslimeJüdisches Leben in Deutschland - eine aktuelle Bestandsaufnahme zum Antisemitismus in Deutschland. Rede von Thomas de Maizière im Bundestag am 20. Mai 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 17:14 Uhr. oder auch die Gründung der „KT Bank“ genannt. Mitunter weist die Rede von der „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ Merkmale einer Verschwörungstheorie aufKarsten Kammholz, Claus Christian Malzahn: „Der Islam gehört nicht zu Sachsen“. Interview mit Stanislaw Tillich in der Welt, 22. September 2015. Abgerufen am 21. September 2016 um 14:20 Uhr.. So dürfe man den Islam nicht kritisierenRobert Leicht: Darf man den Islam kritisieren? Der Tagesspiegel, 15. März 2010. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 19:12 Uhr. Sie beobachten mich wie Gaffer auf der Autobahn. Ich bin der Unfall. Achgut-Blogeintrag, 4. August 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 19:47 Uhr. (siehe auch Lügenpresse). Am 2. Mai 2016 berichtete das Meinungs- und Debattenmagazin The European, die Türkei habe „1000 staatlich bezahlte Prediger nach Deutschland geschickt“, ihr Präsident Recep Tayyip Erdoğan investiere „in die offene Islamisierung Deutschlands“Wolfram Weimer: „Wie schön, ein Märtyrer zu sein“. The European, 2. Mai 2016. Abgerufen am 21. September 2016 um 14:14 Uhr.. Obwohl der Begriff „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ und seine Verwendung eine direkte Verbindung zum Islam herstellen und xenophobe Vorurteile bedienen, geht es nach Ansicht von Sachsens Ministerpräsident Stanislaw Tillich nicht nur um Islamisierungsängste, sondern auch um Politikverdrossenheit. Faktenlage Der Islam hat sich in Deutschland derzeit (2015) als zweitgrößte Religion nach dem Christentum etabliert; Muslime stellen sogar die größte nichtchristliche Gruppe von Gläubigen in der BundeswehrChristian Dewitz: Bald muslimische Militärseelsorger in der Bundeswehr? bundeswehr-journal, 24. Mai 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 15:43 Uhr. . Schätzungen zufolge leben zwischen 3,8 und 4,3 Millionen Bürger muslimischen Glaubens in DeutschlandMarc Brost und Heinrich Wefing: "Alles muss sehr schnell gehen". Interview mit Thomas de Maizière, Zeit Online, 17. September 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 15:54 Uhr. , von denen ungefähr 7900 der salafistischen Szene zuzurechnen sindFrank Jansen: Terror in Deutschland: "Es besteht eine ernstzunehmende Anschlagsgefahr". Der Tagesspiegel, 3. Dezember 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 15:59 Uhr. . Im Jahr 2012 lag die Zahl der deutschen Salafisten noch bei 4500, ist seitdem also um ca. 75 % gestiegen. Schätzungen, in welchem Maße sich dieser Anteil an der deutschen Bevölkerung durch den Flüchtlingszustrom vergrößern wird, gehen dabei merklich auseinander. So sagt das Pew Research Center in Washington für Deutschland einen Anstieg auf 5,5 Millionen bis zum Jahr 2030 vorher, das wäre ein geringerer Anteil der Gesamtbevölkerung als heute in Frankreich (7,5 %) oder Russland (10 %)Conrad Hackett: 5 facts about the Muslim population in Europe. Pew Research Center Fact Tank, 19. Juli 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 17:04 Uhr. . Im Gegensatz dazu rechnet beispielsweise Uwe Brandl unter Einbeziehung eines möglichen Nachzugs von drei Familienmitgliedern pro Migrant mit 20 Millionen Menschen muslimischen Hintergrunds bereits im Jahr 2020Dramatischer Appell. Bayerische Staatszeitung, 16. Oktober 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 17:11 Uhr. . Tatsächlich erlebten islamische Gemeinden in Deutschland 2015 erheblichen Zuwachs: Aiman Mazyek, der Vorsitzende des Zentralrats der Muslime in Deutschland, spricht von „Moscheegemeinden, die sich wegen der Flüchtlinge innerhalb eines Monats verdoppelt haben“. Seines Erachtens werden 80 % der Flüchtlinge Muslime seinHans Monath: "Die Zahl der Muslime wird signifikant wachsen". Der Tagesspiegel, 27. August 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 17:28 Uhr.. 73,1 % der Menschen, die im Jahr 2015 in Deutschland einen Asylantrag stellten, gehören dem islamischen Glauben anDas Bundesamt in Zahlen 2015 - Modul Asyl. Broschüre vom Bundesamt für Migration und Flüchtlinge, 12. April 2016, S. 22. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 17:57 Uhr.. Saudi-Arabien bot daraufhin an, für syrische Flüchtlinge in Deutschland 200 Moscheen zu bauenRainer Hermann: Die arabische Halbinsel schottet sich ab. Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 8. September 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:14 Uhr. . Einer Studie der Bertelsmann-Stiftung zufolge orientieren die Muslime in Deutschland sich stark an westlichen Werten, auch wenn die Mehrheitsbevölkerung dies kaum wahrnehme. 90 % der hochreligiösen Muslime hielten die Demokratie für eine gute Regierungsform. Dennoch brächten die Deutschen dem Islam zunehmend Ablehnung entgegen, 57 % der nicht-muslimischen Bundesbürger empfänden den Islam als Bedrohung, im Jahr 2012 seien es noch 53 % gewesen. Nun fühlten sich 40 % der Befragten durch Muslime wie Fremde im eigenen Land, eine Einschätzung, die sich keineswegs nur am Rand der Gesellschaft finde. Obwohl mit 85 % eine große Mehrheit der Deutschen behaupte, anderen Religionen gegenüber sehr tolerant zu sein, scheine dies nicht für den Islam zu gelten.Dirk Halm, Martina Sauer, Kai Hafez, Sabrina Schmidt, Richard Traunmüller: Muslime in Deutschland mit Staat und Gesellschaft eng verbunden. Pressemitteilung der Bertelsmann-Stiftung, 8. Januar 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 20:16 Uhr. Es ist richtig, dass muslimische Familien in Deutschland statistisch kinderreicher sind als nichtmuslimische: Die Geburtenrate in Deutschland lag zwischen 2006 und 2008 im Schnitt bei 1,3 Kindern pro Frau, türkische Frauen bekamen durchschnittlich 1,8 Kinder und afrikanische Frauen, darunter ebenfalls viele Musliminnen, sogar 2,6. Allerdings nehmen auch bei Türkinnen die Geburtenraten ab. Ebenfalls trifft zu, dass sich die Zahl antisemitischer Straftaten in Deutschland 2014 gegenüber dem Vorjahr insgesamt um etwa 25 % vergrößert hat. Zwar agieren auch linksextremistische und islamistische Organisationen antisemitisch, nach wie vor ist aber die überwiegende Mehrheit (mehr als 80 %) dieser Straftaten rechtsextrem motiviert. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass der noch vorwiegend türkisch geprägte Islam in Deutschland durch die Zuwanderung aus Staaten wie Syrien stärker arabisch geprägt wirdTill-Reimer Stoldt: „Arabisch geprägter Islam wird künftig sichtbarer“. Interview mit Aiman Mazyek in der Welt, 7. September 2015. Abgerufen am 21. September 2016 um 14:37 Uhr.. Andererseits gibt es unter den ankommenden Muslimen vor allem aus dem Irak und Afghanistan Hunderte, die zum Christentum konvertieren Kirsten Grieshaber: At a Berlin church, Muslim refugees converting in droves. Associated Press, 4. September 2015. Abgerufen am 21. September 2016 um 15:26 Uhr.. Kritik Von einer „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ zu sprechen, wird mitunter entschieden kritisiert. Dass eine Minderheit von ungefähr 5 % Muslimen die restlichen 95 % der deutschen Bevölkerung dominiert, wäre allenfalls in einer Diktatur vorstellbar. Baden-Württembergs Ministerpräsident Winfried Kretschmann wies dementsprechend Behauptungen einer angeblichen Islamisierung Deutschlands als unbegründet zurück: „Wir haben eine stabile Demokratie und eine freie Gesellschaft. … Staat und Religion sind getrennt. Wie sollten Muslime, die eine Minderheit darstellen, unsere Gesellschaft islamisieren?“Kretschmann: Angst vor Islamisierung Deutschlands unbegründet. Focus Online, 1. Januar 2016. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:18 Uhr. Der private Nachrichtensender n-tv nennt die „Islamisierung Deutschlands“ eine „Mär“: Unter den häufigsten 20 Herkunftsländern nach Deutschland kommender Migranten seien nur zwei Staaten mit einer Bevölkerung mehrheitlich muslimischen Glaubens: die Türkei und SyrienRoland Peters: Islamisierung Deutschlands findet nicht statt. n-tv, 21. Januar 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 18:33 Uhr.. Auch das Bistum Münster ließ verlauten, in Deutschland drohe „ganz sicher keine Islamisierung“. Zuvor hatte ein Pfarrer aus dem Bistum behauptet, Europa kämpfe bereits seit 1400 Jahren gegen den IslamChristian Schwerdtfeger: Bischof erteilt "Pegida-Pastor" Predigtverbot. RP Online, 21. Januar 2015. Abgerufen am 20. September 2016 um 22:46 Uhr.. Siehe auch * „Der Islam gehört zu Deutschland“ * Deutschland schafft sich ab Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verschwörungstheorie Kategorie:Transkulturation Kategorie:Islam und Politik Kategorie:Islam in Deutschland Kategorie:Politisches Schlagwort